Prototype S
|released = 13.0.0 |rateoffire = 63 |capacity = 6 |cost = 40 |Level required = 6 |theme = Futuristic/Iron Man Themed |number = 252 |reskinof = Prototype|attribute = |mobility pc = 50}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. It is an improved and redesigned version of the Prototype. It is obtained from Big, Large, and Great Clan Chests (now the Winner Chest) in the form of . 40 pieces must be obtained to craft the weapon. Appearance It appears to be a reskinned version of the Prototype. It has a golden body, a silver grip with a red battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon blue, with two neon blue spring-loaded rings around it. The scope is golden with blue details. Strategy This weapon is capable of 1 headshot kill to an undamaged player with maxed-out health and Armour. It has high efficiency, low fire rate, medium capacity, and low mobility. Tips *Strafe around when using this weapon if you are in a head-to-head fight. However, as said above, you should stay in one place if no one know where you are. *Use the scope for medium or long range fights. In fact, medium and long range is the best range for this weapon as it is a sniper. *In Flag Capture, if your flag is captured, then try to locate where your flag is and shoot directly under. If you are lucky you could get a shot in or a kill. *Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency per shot. **To get a headshot kill, pair this with Efficiency booster wears and an Elemental Module to max the potential. *This weapon has a 6 capacity, so you will need to pick up ammo and reload constantly. *This weapon has a long reload time, so take cover when using this. **Pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for faster reload speed. Counters *Move and jump around the user while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Rocket jump if possible. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Take cover, as the sniper's Efficiency will cut down significantly when penetrating through cover. **In case you are critically injured, don't try to hide, the beam may kill you. *Try to use weapons with area damage if engaging at close range. *Try to locate the sniper by its laser beam. **Use the hit indication to hunt and kill. *The Prototype S has a slow rate of fire. Immediately attack the sniper as soon as they have fired. **An automatic weapon will tear away his/her Armor and HP if he/she miss. *Try to fight Prototype S users by going in close range and dodging his/her shots with a high-mobility weapon and using an area damage weapon to throw off their aim up further. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break. A good example is the main hallway in Silent School, which you should always try to avoid. *Using the Prototype S as a last ditch effort if all else fails works as well. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Space Station Equipment Setups * Equip an area damage weapon, in case of having difficulties in close quarters. * Equip a short range weapon when fighting in a close range. * Automatic weapons to finish off a weakened opponent. * 85 mobility Melee weapons. * This weapon is good for cat spamming because it has no delay input (switching time) and no delay output. Changelog 13.0.0 * The Prototype S is released. 14.0.0 * Capacity nerfed from 9 to 6. 15.1.0 * Capacity buffed back to 9, later on it was nerfed back to 6. * The weapon's damage was buffed to the point where it is a 1 - 2 headshot kill. 16.0.0 * The laser from firing the weapon was changed to last longer. Trivia *Some of its parts slightly have an Iron Man theme. *It takes 40 parts to assemble (Like other Legendary Grade Clan Chest Weapons) and requires massive farming to get. *The other legendary clan weapons are Black Mamba, Mountain Wolf, Electrosphere, Frozen Dragon, and Hurricane. *It is possible that this is the successor of the Prototype. *This fires slightly faster than the Anti-Champion/Hero Rifle, with 63 fire rate. *Its laser lasts much shorter than the Prototype/S and the Anti-Champion Rifle. **Its laser duration last same as Prototype/S and Anti-Champion Rifle in the 16.2.0 update. **Every other blue laser was also changed. *A similar ‘S’ can be found in Royal Sniper Rifle. *The Prototype S, like all other clan weapons, is harder to get than clan weapons because the chance of getting parts is only slightly higher than that of parts, and clan weapons require 4 times the amount of parts as clan weapons. *Very strangely, it doesn't have a gallery description yet. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Featured Articles Category:Remodel Category:Legendary